thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хозяйка Суда
: Смотрите также Master of the Court (значения) Владычица Суда (англ. Master of the Court) - пробудившийся сосуд Уныния. Она выступает в качестве судьи Театра Зла, где приговаривает нарушителей к смерти. Жители театра называют ее Заводной Куклой, Куклой-Директором и Куклой-Судьёй. Биография Девочка из миниатюрного садика thumb|Кукла заботится о своём "отце"Собирая сосуды греха, Галлериан Марлон нашёл Заводную Куклу и очень привязался к ней. Как раз в это время кукла пробудилась, и вдовец назвал ее своей "дочерью", а она его своим "отцом".Miniature Garden Girl - 私はあなたを「父」と呼び あなたは私を「娘」と呼んだ Из-за того, что она не могла ходить и была прикована к инвалидной коляске, Галлериан держал ее в комнате, оставляя ее в неведении о внешнем мире.Miniature Garden Girl - 外の世界なんて知らなくていい あなたがそれを望むなら ... あなたはいつでもやさしいけれど 外の世界のことは教えてくれない В 980 году по календарю Эвиллиос, Ма следила за Куклой, когда Галлериан входил в комнату. Наблюдая за беседой ее "отца" и Ма, не проявила никакого интереса к происходящему. После ухода МА Галлериан обратился к ней и пообещал собрать всех ее "друзей", которых ему удастся найти.The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Со временем Галлериан принес в ее комнату некоторые сосуды, что он успел собрать.Miniature Garden Girl - 歩けぬ私を気遣うあなた 部屋を美しいもので埋め尽くしてくれた Временами она слышала, как сосуды потешались над ней, говоря, что они такие же, как и она сама.Miniature Garden Girl - 部屋の小物達 私を笑う 「僕等と君は似た者同士」 Иногда она пела для своего "отца". Во время Гражданской Войны в Левианте в 983 году по календарю Эвиллиоса особняк Галлериана был сожжен, а сам Галлериан погиб в огне. Его тело нашли рядом с обгоревшей куклой.Judgment of Corruption - 焼け落ちた屋敷から見つかるだろう 孤独な「親子」の亡骸が… Позже ее восстановили, и Ма перенесла ту в Театр Зла вместе с остальными сосудами греха.Evils Forest Booklet While gathering the vessels of sin, Gallerian Marlon collected and became attached to the Clockworker's Doll. At this time, the doll awakened and the widower referred to her as his "daughter" and she returned the favor by calling Gallerian "father".Miniature Garden Girl - 私はあなたを「父」と呼び あなたは私を「娘」と呼んだ Unable to walk and confined to a wheelchair, Gallerian kept the doll inside her room, leaving her unaware of the outside world.Miniature Garden Girl - 外の世界なんて知らなくていい あなたがそれを望むなら ... あなたはいつでもやさしいけれど 外の世界のことは教えてくれないIn the early EC 980s, the Doll was attended to by Ma when Gallerian entered the room. Staring blankly while the two conversed, her "father" spoke with her after the playwright left, promising to search for her "friends" as much as possible.The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Over time, Gallerian decorated her room with some of the vessels he acquired.Miniature Garden Girl - 歩けぬ私を気遣うあなた 部屋を美しいもので埋め尽くしてくれたEvery now and then she heard laughter coming from the vessels of sin, telling her they were all the same.Miniature Garden Girl - 部屋の小物達 私を笑う 「僕等と君は似た者同士」 Sometimes, she would sing for her "father". During the Levianta Civil War in EC 983, Gallerian's mansion was burned, killing Gallerian and burning the Clockworker's Doll.Judgment of Corruption - 焼け落ちた屋敷から見つかるだろう 孤独な「親子」の亡骸が… She was later recovered and brought to Evil's Theater with the rest of the vessels of sin by Ma.Evils Forest Booklet Театр Зла left Сильно обугленную Заводную Куклу соединили изнутри с работающими часами Театра для поддержания ее жизни. Heartbeat Clocktower - 時計塔の　歯車の音 それは彼女が生きている証 Со временем она начинает петь Заводную Колыбель, завлекая любопытных посетителей в театр, которые ищут легендарное состояние Галлериана.Heartbeat Clocktower PV В 990 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, шестеренки изнашиваются и ломаются, в следствие чего часы останавливаются и это может стоить Кукле жизни.Heartbeat Clocktower - 時計の針が　止まることは 彼女自身の終わりを意味する 錆ついて欠けた歯車達 残された時間は長くない Благодаря жертве Механизма жизнь Заводной Куклы вновь в безопасности и часовая башня продолжает работать. Сила ложки Марлона была передана ей, ожоги куклы были исцелены, и она получила новые силы. Став наследницей Галлериана, Кукла-Директор берет себе титул новой Хозяйки Суда. При поддержке Ма она решает продолжить деятельность Галлериана по созданию утопии, собрав Семь Смертных Грехов и отправив все человечество в Ад, думая, что таким образом утопия и проявится.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Использовав свою власть, она предала суду всех, кто смог пройти мимо Хозяйки кладбища, и признала всех виновными, приговорив их к смертной казни.Master of the Court - 罪を得るだろう 最後の審判 Вскоре Гаммону Окто удалось проникнуть внутрь Театра, где он попытался украсть Меч Венома, но был пойман и предстал перед судом. Кукла-Судья быстро признала его виновным и уже было приговорила к смертной казни, Capriccio Farce - 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」 ... (裁け裁け　とにかく裁け　開廷！　判決！　死刑！), но Официантка вмешалась, убедив ее пощадить Гаммона и позже заставив его работать как "Садовника".Capriccio Farce - 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 「ちょうど雑用係が欲しかったの」 Когда Гаммон рассказывает о своем видении, Хозяйка Суда не обращает на него никакого внимания.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos Рассуждая о плане отца, она спрашивает себя, кто же прав - Садовник или Ма? В конечном итоге она решает продолжить дело создания утопии и не обращать внимания на предостережение Гаммона.Master of the Court - 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か わからないまま 槌を叩いている Ощущая Аномального внутри ее "чрева", она обращается с ним как со своим будущим ребенком и поет ему Заводную Колыбель, исцеляя и подготавливая его к перерождению.Master of the Court - いい子ね あなたの役目はこれからだから 今は子守唄で 眠っていなさい Она зовет обитателей на "судебную" встречу в 998 году по календарю Эвиллиоса. В поисках сосуда Гнева, Кукла-Судья спрашивает Ма о местонахождении сосуда Capriccio Farce - その在りかをもしも知るのならば　それを証言なさい　『時の魔導師』よ」, а Ма отвечает, что он в руках у Хозяйки Адского Двора.Capriccio Farce - されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Во время "заседания" Кукла-Судья решает собрать всю известную информацию и позволяет Проклятому Садовнику говорить о причинах своего прихода в театр. Capriccio Farce - 「少し情報を整理しましょう　悪魔の血を引く卑しき男よ 許可してあげるので語りなさい　お前がこの森に来た時の事を」 Severely burnt by the fire, the Clockworker's Doll was attached to the inner workings of the Theater's clocktower to sustain her life.Heartbeat Clocktower - 時計塔の　歯車の音 それは彼女が生きている証 Sometime afterward, she began singing the Clockwork Lullaby, attracting curious visitors to the theater who seeked to attain Gallerian's legendary fortune.Heartbeat Clocktower PV In EC 990, the deteriorating gears broke down and the clock stopped, threatening her life.Heartbeat Clocktower - 時計の針が　止まることは 彼女自身の終わりを意味する 錆ついて欠けた歯車達 残された時間は長くない Due to GEAR's sacrifice, the Clockworker's Doll's life was secure and the clocktower continued running. With the powers of the Marlon Spoon now transferred to her, the Doll's burns were healed and she gained a new vigor. Succeeding Gallerian on her own accord, the Director Doll took on his title as the new Master of the Court. With Ma's encouragement, the Master of the Court decided to pursue Gallerian's plan of creating utopia by gathering the Seven Deadly Sins and send all of humanity to Hell, where it is proposed that this "utopia" will take place.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Using her power, she put on trial all visitors who got past the Master of the Graveyard and would quickly find them guilty, sentencing them to death.Master of the Court - 罪を得るだろう 最後の審判 After Gammon Octo managed to infiltrate the Theater in an attempt to steal the Venom Sword, he was captured and put on trial. The Judicial Doll quickly convicted him and had him prepared for executionCapriccio Farce - 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」 ... (裁け裁け　とにかく裁け　開廷！　判決！　死刑！) but the Waiter intervened, convincing her to spare Gammon by using him for chores as the "Gardener".Capriccio Farce - 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 「ちょうど雑用係が欲しかったの」 When Gammon made his vision known, the Master of the Court didn't give it much attention.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos Despite this, she questioned whether it was him or Ma who was right about the result of her father's plan. She eventually decided to continue with their plan for utopia and disregarded Gammon's dream.Master of the Court - 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か わからないまま 槌を叩いている With the entity Irregular inside her "womb", she treated him like her unborn child and sang to him the Clockwork Lullaby to heal him in preparation for his rebirth.Master of the Court - いい子ね あなたの役目はこれからだから 今は子守唄で 眠っていなさい She called the inhabitants to a "trial" meeting in EC 998. Searching for the vessel of Wrath, the Judicial Doll questioned Ma about the location of the vesselCapriccio Farce - その在りかをもしも知るのならば　それを証言なさい　『時の魔導師』よ」 with Ma responding that it was in the possession of the Master of the Hellish Yard.Capriccio Farce - されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Later during the meeting, the Judicial Doll decided to organize the information and gave the Cursed Gardener permission to speak about his reasoning for coming to the theater.Capriccio Farce - 「少し情報を整理しましょう　悪魔の血を引く卑しき男よ 許可してあげるので語りなさい　お前がこの森に来た時の事を」 She called the inhabitants to a "trial" meeting in EC 998. Searching for the vessel of Wrath, the Judicial Doll questioned Ma about the location of the vesselCapriccio Farce - その在りかをもしも知るのならば　それを証言なさい　『時の魔導師』よ」 with Ma responding that it was in the possession of the Master of the Hellish Yard.Capriccio Farce - されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Later during the meeting, the Judicial Doll decided to organize the information and gave the Cursed Gardener permission to speak about his reasoning for coming to the theater.Capriccio Farce - 「少し情報を整理しましょう　悪魔の血を引く卑しき男よ 許可してあげるので語りなさい　お前がこの森に来た時の事を」 Личность и черты характера thumb|Действия Куклы, словно отражение её "отца". Благодаря тому, что она была ограничена своей комнатой во владениях Галлериан, Хозяйка Суда была наивна насчет внешнего мира и имела мизерные представления о том, что есть хорошо, а что - плохо.Miniature Garden Girl - 外の世界なんて知らなくていい あなたがそれを望むなら По этим же причинам, она никогда не видела коррупции Галлериан и причин для уничтожения их дома.Miniature Garden Girl - あなたの口から聞いた《戦争》という言葉 どうしてお部屋が燃えているの？ В результате, она изо всех сил старалась понять моральную совесть, когда сталкивается с определения правильного и неправильного.Master of the Court - これが正しい選択でしょうか？ 心を持たぬ私にはわからないの Она также выразила озабоченность при замене ее отца в качестве судьи и сомнениях нравственности судебных процессов над нарушителями и их приговорами, а так же, конечного плана Галлериана и Ма отправить вса человечество в ад.Master of the Court - 全員地獄送りでいいんですか？ Несмотря на это, она приняла свою роль охотно и взмахнула молотком. Master of the Court - わからないまま 槌を叩いている Ее наивность сделала ее восприимчивой, требования Ма превратить ад в утопию, позволяли легко манипулировать Куклой, для ее встречи с отцом. Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Она проявляла безграничнаую любовь к своему «отцу» и, любовь этих двоих была взаимной, как родителя и ребенка.Miniature Garden Girl - 私はあなたを「父」と呼び あなたは私を「娘」と呼んだ После смерти отца, она взывает к нему за советом, кому же верить: Ма или Гаммоновым требованиям насчет ее планов об "утопии".Master of the Court - 終わりは近いと 庭師は呟く 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か Она проявляет некое подобие любви и привязанности к своему "ребенку" - Аномальному. Master of the Court - いい子ね あなたの役目はこれからだから今は子守唄で 眠っていなさい К оставшейся же части обитателей Театра, она относится нейтрально. Due to being confined to her room while in Gallerian's possession, the Master of the Court was naive about the outside world and had a limited perception of right and wrong.Miniature Garden Girl - 外の世界なんて知らなくていい あなたがそれを望むなら For those same reasons, she never saw Gallerian's corruption nor the reasoning behind their home's destruction.Miniature Garden Girl - あなたの口から聞いた《戦争》という言葉 どうしてお部屋が燃えているの？ As a result, she struggled to develop a moral conscience when confronted with determining right and wrong.Master of the Court - これが正しい選択でしょうか？ 心を持たぬ私にはわからないの She also showed concern when replacing her father as judge and questioned the morality of judging intruders and executing them, as well as Gallerian and Ma's ultimate plan of sending them all to hell.Master of the Court - 全員地獄送りでいいんですか？ Despite this, she accepted her role willingly and swung her gavel anyway.Master of the Court - わからないまま 槌を叩いている Her naivety made her impressionable, Ma's claims of turning hell into a utopia easily manipulating the doll to finish Gallerian's collection so she could see her father again.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles She showed an enormous adoration for her "father" and the two mutually loved each other as parent and child.Miniature Garden Girl - 私はあなたを「父」と呼び あなたは私を「娘」と呼んだ After his death, she looked towards him for guidance as she struggled with what to believe: Ma or Gammon's claims about her planned "utopia".Master of the Court - 終わりは近いと 庭師は呟く 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か She shared a similar love and affection toward her own "child", Irregular.Master of the Court - いい子ね あなたの役目はこれからだから 今は子守唄で 眠っていなさい In contrast, she appeared to treat the rest of the theater's inhabitants somewhat coldly. Навыки и умения Жертва Механизма омолодила Куклу-Директора и дала ей возможность ходить, а также предоставила ей полномочия Ложки Марлона. В результате она обладает силой и Жадности, и Уныния.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles GEAR's sacrifice rejuvenated the Director Doll and gave her the capability to walk as well as granting her the powers of the Marlon Spoon. As a result, she wielded the powers of both Greed and Sloth.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Связь с другими персонажами Галлериан Марлон: Мнимый отец Куклы. Она сильно заботилась о Галлериане и желала угодить ему. Она пела для него, и ее не смущал ограниченный мир комнаты. Она продолжала взывать к нему за советом даже после разлуки и не теряла надежду спасти его из Ада. Ма: Партнер Хозяйки Суда. Она обращается к Ма за советом как собрать все грехи и достигнуть утопии по ее теории, когда они соберут их все. Гаммон Окто: Коллега в театре. Изначально видела его лишь как нарушителя и готова была казнить, но вмешалась Официантка и предложила использовать его в качестве помощника для театра. У нее есть сомнения насчет правдивости его видения о конце. Механизм: Сторож Хозяйки Суда. Она признала, что Механизм спас ее, но не разделяет его точки зрения о том, что случится, стоит только всем семи грехам соединиться. Ирина Клокворкер: Создатель Куклы. Хозяйка Суда не признаёт ее, как своего создателя. Ева Мунлит: Была рождена из нее. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Заводная кукла неподвижна, если только ты не "заведешь" ее, связь Уныния с Ленью. (прим. пер. в песне Chrono Story есть строчка о том, что «лень» - это ветер, а "заведешь ее", переводить как "wind it up" + сам грех Sloth в контексте серии олицетворяет Уныние/Отчаянье, но здесь подчёркивается так же связь с Ленью.) *Фамилия Хатсуне Мику созвучна с японским словом 発明 (hatsumei), что означает «изобретение»; Возможно, эта игра слов связана с искусственным происхождением Заводной Куклы и Бельфегором, покровителем демона Лени. *Хозяйка Суда имеет отношение к Суду, что связан с творением Иеро́нима Босха - Семь смертных грехов и Четыре последние вещи. *A clockwork doll is immobile unless you "wind" it up, relating to Sloth's connotation of laziness. *Hatsune Miku's family name sounds similar to the Japanese word 発明 (hatsumei) meaning "invention"; this wordplay possibly connects to the Clockworker's Doll's artificial origin and to Belphegor, the patron demon of Sloth. *Master of the Court's relation to the Court is connected to the event of Judgment in Hieronymus Bosch's The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things. Любопытно * По иронии судьбы, Заводная Кукла - это первый сосуд, что был пробужден, не смотря на то, что это Уныние. *Она - единственный пробудившейся сосуд, что обладает силой 2-х грехов из Семи Смертных Грехов.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles *Не смотря на то, что Галлериан утверждает, что Заводная Кукла не может ходить, Judgment of Corruption - 足の不自由な娘の為にも金が必要 она была показана стоячей в клипе "Девочка из Миниатюрного Садика. *Сопоставляя ее со своим грехом, ее изображают, как "спящую". *На ее профиле на сайте Королевстве Зла, подтверждается ее инвалидность, связанная с суставами ног, состоящими из более слабого материала, чем остальная часть тела куклы.http://akunooukoku.com/ - http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rhiabloom12/Profiles *The Clockworker's Doll, ironically, is the first vessel to awaken despite being the vessel of Sloth. *She is the only awakened vessel of sin with the powers of two of the Seven Deadly Sins.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles *While Gallerian states that the Clockworker's Doll is unable to walk,Judgment of Corruption - 足の不自由な娘の為にも金が必要 she is shown standing several times in the PV for Miniature Garden Girl. *Tying her with the sin she represents, the doll usually is depicted "sleeping". *Her profile on the Evils Kingdom website suggests her disability is due to the leg joints being composed of a weaker material than the rest of the doll's body.http://akunooukoku.com/ - http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rhiabloom12/Profiles Галерея Концепт-арт= F2a265d4.jpg|Концепт-арт Хозяйки Суда от Ичики Miniature.Garden.Girl.full.455346.jpg|Пробужденная Заводная Кукла от Suzunosuke |-| Песни= Hakoniwa_no_Shoujo_by_sagula.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Девочке из миниатюрного садика Hct_-_clockwork_doll.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Сердцебиении часовой башни Madamumerii.png|Хозяйка Суда, представленная Гаммоном Окто в Мадам Мерри-Го-Раунд Clockwork_doll.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Продажном приговоре GallerianHugMoN.png|Заводная Кукла в Дуле Немезиды |-| Книги= MotCWaltz3.png|Хозяйка Суда в Вальс Злобы: Путеводитель по "7 грехам" JoCAdamGallerian.jpg|Заводная Кукла в 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор |-| Манга= MotCchibi.png|Заводная Кукла в манге Семь смертных грехов зла MotCDSoE.png|Кукла с Галлерианом в манге MotCGaiden.png|Кукла в Продажный приговор. Побочная история: Галлериан QuartetsMotC.png|Хозяйка Суда в Злодейском квартете QuartetsMotC2.png|Хозяйка Суда в манге |-| Мерч= Pcard miku.jpg|Игральные карты с пробужденной Заводной Куклой |-| Прочее= EVILS FOREST.png|Пробужденная Заводная Кукла на обложке альбома Лес Зла Clockworker's Doll.png|Заводная Кукла на обложке CD Королевство Зла Nin.png|Профайл Заводной Куклы на веб-сайте Королевства Зла 2018-01-18-15-50-003 copy 2.jpg|Хозяйка Суда вместе с остальными обитателями на обложке CD Суд Зла Cover.jpg|Хозяйка Суда, изображенная в альбоме Суд Зла Master of the Court.jpg|Хозяйка Суда, изображенная на иллюстрации к альбому Суд Зла, от Ичики Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Коллаж с изображением Заводной Куклы от You-ring 937062.jpg|Профайл Хозяйки Суда из Фарса каприччио, проиллюстрированный Painter Brioche JudgmentOfCorruptionTamara.png|Изображение куклы для 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор от Тамары |-| В цвете= Появления Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Конец Четырёх Категория:Уныние Категория:Алчность Категория:Пробудившийся сосуд Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:End of the Four Категория:Театр зла Категория:Левианта